Aint Never Seen Nothing Like A Galway Girl
by GentlyRiseAndSoftlyCall
Summary: Set before the boys' Calling from the Lord. Murphy takes the long way to McGinty's, lost in thought when he runs into a woman with a familiar accent. Murphy/OC. Song!Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Aint Never Seen Nothing Like A Galway Girl_

_Summary: Set before the boys' Calling from the Lord. Murphy takes the long way to McGinty's, lost in thought when he runs into a woman with a familiar accent. Murphy/OC. Song!Fic._

_Author's Note: I recently rewatched All Saint's Day, and realized I really wanted to get my no-third-instalment-YOU-HAD-ONE-JOB-TROY-DUFFY feels out of my system. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided to expand it. Blame my feels. Rated for regular MacManus language and probable sexy times. Feel free to leave a review, and thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Well I took a stroll on the old long walk,_

_Of a day ay eh ay eh._

_I met a little girl and we stopped to talk,_

_Of a fine soft day ay eh._

Rain. Always with the rain. In Ireland, in America, it was always fucking raining. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he supposed. A bit annoying and inconvenient, but not bad. Upon further reflection, Murphy MacManus realized he actually quite liked the rain. It was clean and fresh, and he loved the feel of it running down his face.

Murph mentally sighed as he wandered through small town Boston. It was a Friday evening, and he was headed to McGinty's, where his brother was already waiting for him. The twins had gotten off from work late, leaving Connor in a bit of a rush. He wanted to hurry up, get to McGinty's, and relax with a pint. They stopped briefly in at their grungy studio flat to change shirts and take a quick shot each in anticipation for the drinking they'd be doing later, and Murph had wanted to have a shower. Connor, the impatient fuck, went straight ahead to the pub without him.

Murph shook his head -spraying the water dripping through his darkened hair out and onto his shoulders- with a small smile as he thought of his twin. With a small sniff, he paused on the mostly-empty sidewalk and stared up at the grey November sky, closing his eyes as he felt the misty rain settle on his face. He paused long enough for the mist to corrugate together and slide slowly down his neck, dampening his dark tee-shirt further. With a sigh, Murph mentally shook himself, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and sliding one out of the pack quickly, trying not to get it wet. He returned the pack to his pocket, pulling out his lighter instead, and placing the cigarette between his lips. Cupping his left hand around it and igniting the Zippo with his right, Murph took a deep drag to light the fag. Exhaling the light vapour, Murph began to walk, slower than before, down the familiar route to McGinty's.

He still felt fresh from his shower, and smiled to himself as he walked through the chilly air. He could feel it was going to be a good night. Still smiling to himself, a female voice broke the silence around him.

"Oi, you. Could I nip a fag off ya?" Murph turned, not exactly sure if the question was directed at him. He saw a woman who, for lack of a better term, looked like a drowned cat. Her deep ebony curls fell, sodden, past her shoulders. She had her arms crossed across her chest, and Murph could see her shivering lightly in the nippy air. She wore a pair of worn blue jeans, black combat boots, and a well-fitted sleeveless red shirt beneath a black leather jacket. She stood quite tall, right around his own height. Her bright sapphire eyes stood out starkly against her creamy pale complexion.

Murph paused to take in those lovely eyes, before unfreezing and giving her a grin. "I'm not sure lass. Could ya?"

The woman's eyes widened a fraction as she took in the accent that nearly mirrored her own. She rolled her eyes a moment later. "Of course. Irish and cheeky. Just me luck, innit?" She said with a small smile.

Murph couldn't help but chuckle throatily at that before pulling the pack of cigarettes from his pocket, opening it and holding it out. She pulled one out with a small nod and a soft 'ta.' She began patting her pockets, searching for a lighter, but he beat her to it, pulling out his Zippo and igniting it. She smiled once more, placing the filter between her lips and leaning forward, catching the flame at the tip.

Pocketing his lighter, Murph took another drag from his cigarette. The woman hadn't walked away yet; he took that as an opening for conversation.

"You new 'round here?" He asked, watching her. She shivered delicately, pushing her heavy hair from her face and taking another pull from her cigarette before answering.

"Aye. Just moved here with me sister from Ireland. We don't plan to stay in Boston too long; just stoppin' by fer a few weeks," she replied, shrugging before continuing. "We travel a lot, me sister and I. Never stay in one spot fer too long. Came to Boston, found out this was an Irish neighbourhood, an' thought why not," she finished with a smile.

Murph smiled back at her. "Anythin' that feels close to home," he said, understanding.

"Exactly," she agreed, taking a drag from the cigarette and smiling at him. "What about you?"

"Me brother and I moved here from Ireland a few years ago. Been livin' here ever since," Murph replied, shrugging. "Not that interestin'," he said with a shy smile. He was rewarded with her laughter; it was like music.

"Aye. And where is this brother of yers? Off with a lass of his own, celebratin' a Friday in true Irish style?" She asked, laughing some more.

Murph chuckled, shaking his head. He took one final pull off his cigarette before dropping it onto the concrete and stepping out the butt. "Nah. At our regular pub, waiting for me to show up." Her face fell slightly as she finished off her cigarette. "I suppose tha's my cue to leave ya be, then?" She asked, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets and taking a step back, smiling awkwardly.

Murph reeled back. "No! I mean … No. Ya don't have ta leave if ya don' wan'," he said to her, reaching out his hand, as if to take hold of her wrist. She smiled, shrugging.

"Me sister's off being boring in the hotel we're at. If it's alrigh' with you, I'd love to join ya?" She said, ending the sentence in a question.

Murph smiled, and held his right arm out. "It'd be my pleasure, lass. Me name's Murphy. Murphy MacManus."

She smiled and accepted his offered arm, placing her left hand in the crook of his elbow, her right hand overtop of her left. "I'm Ceilidh McCoy."

Ceilidh and Murph walked, arm and arm, into the fleeting rain.

* * *

_Author's Note: So … What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Wont ever read this rubbish again? Please let me know what you think in a review; they help me decide if I want to continue with a fic._

_Ceilidh is pronounced 'KAY-lee'_

_Aaaand … That's about it. :')_

_Reviews are Norman Reedus' sideburns._

_Kisses and cumshots,_

_Melanie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aint Never Seen Nothing Like A Galway Girl_

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story, except the things you don't recognize from the films. I borrow characters and play with them._

_Pairing: Murph/OC_

_Summary: Set before the boys' Calling from the Lord. Murphy takes the long way to McGinty's, lost in thought when he runs into a woman with a familiar accent. Murphy/OC. Song!Fic._

* * *

_And I ask you friend, what__'__s a fella to do?_

'_Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue._

_And I knew right then I__'__d be takin__'__ a whirl,_

'_Round the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl._

"So yer tellin' me -on top of fuckin' everythin'- yer from Galway?" Murphy said, smiling broadly and shaking his head from side to side lightly. They were almost at McGinty's, and during their twenty-minute walk thus far, they'd run over each other's personalities and habits. Ceilidh had just told him she was from Galway, and, suffice to say, he was impressed.

Ceilidh laughed, running a hand back through her hair. She was still arm-in-arm with Murph, and she wasn't complaining. "So let me get this through me head," Ceilidh began, "Ya came to Boston from Ireland with yer fraternal twin … And ya work at a meat packin' plant. Ya love drinkin', smokin', and women. Tha' about right?" She ended with a laugh. Murph merely shrugged and laughed with her.

"Tha's all ya got from our copious discussion thus far, lass? I'm hurt. What else have ya got?" Murph looked at her. She ran a hand back through her hair, smiling.

"Alrigh' alrigh'. Ya like folk/rock/Irish music. Ya like yer brother. Ya spend yer time listening to folk/rock/Irish music or spend it with yer brother. Sometimes listen to folk/rock/Irish music an' spend time with yer brother at the same time. Better?" Ceilidh asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. Murph took his arm back from where it was linked with hers, and playfully pushed her on the shoulder. She stumbled slightly, but laughed nonetheless. She found her footing and fell into step beside him once again. Her hands were placed in her jacket pockets, much to Murph's dismay. He raised an eyebrow at her, a grin playing at his lips.

"Yer a travel writer, and work wit' yer sister at a magazine in Dublin. She's a photographer. Yer allergic to cats. Ya cant cook, but ya actually like to clean. Which is in-fuckin'-human. On top of reading an' drinkin', bumming' cigarettes off of strange men are yer habits. And yer from fuckin' Galway. Jaysus," Murph finished, shaking his head from side to side. Ceilidh stared at him, slightly wide-eyed, in awe that he'd paid attention to near everything she'd said.

"I - Well, I feel like an arse now," she said, laughing.

Murph shrugged. "I'm not too interestin', really."

Ceilidh reached over to give Murph a soft touch on his shoulder. "Now, that's a downright lie. Yer the most interestin' person I've met here," she told him softly, attempting to catch his eye.

He rolled his eyes. "Must not have met many people," he replied, shooting her a quick wink to let her know he was joking. He was rewarded with another round of her laughter, and this time it was Ceilidh playfully shoving Murph over. He quickly steadied himself, but grabbed her hand anyway, pulling her into him for … 'Balance.'

"Oh, hóigh," Ceilidh whispered sarcastically in Gaelic. She smiled as she felt his warmth against the chill of the rain. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he quirked an eyebrow up at her, a grin on his lips. She gave him a hard look, yet still managed to blush as Murph pulled her closer into his chest. They both laughed as he fell back against the wall of a building they were walking past. She tried to slip away, but he was too fast. She only had enough time to turn round; her back against his chest. She huffed slightly as one of Murph's arms wound around her waist, holding her in an iron grip across her stomach. She tried to pry his arm off, laughing the whole while. He leaned down to whisper "Going somewhere?" in her ear. She swatted the arm around her waist.

"Let me go," she asked, still giggling breathlessly.

Murph shrugged. "Your wish, my command." He let her go. For a moment. As Ceilidh stepped from his arms and turned to face him, Murph's arms whipped out and grabbed her again, pulling her against his chest again. She let out a small yelp but began to laugh again, her hands once again resting on his shoulders. She swatted him playfully again, light-heartedly yelling at him to let her go. It was hard to take her seriously when they both couldn't stop laughing. He sobered his expression at once.

"Thàinig oirnn," he remarked, looking up at the sky and studiously ignoring the woman in his arms. He couldn't help a small smile as he attempted to keep his face straight. Ceilidh rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder again.

"Isn' yer brother waitin' for ya?" Ceilidh asked, giving up on her slight abuse towards him.

Murph shrugged, looking down into her eyes. She was only about two or three inches shorter than he was, and she was looking right up into his eyes. They were much closer than he expected; Murph shook himself mentally and answered her. "He can wait a bit longer."

She pouted slightly, jutting out her full bottom lip and attempting to get her way. "Please? I'd love a shot of Irish righ' about now."

Murph sighed, staring down into her sapphire eyes. With an exaggerated eye roll, he wrapped both arms around her waist and started walking her backwards in front of him. She spluttered a little, attempting not to fall back and glaring up at him.

"Not what I meant."

"Well, you're so impatient. We're only about a minute from McGinty's anyway," Murph replied with a wink. She smiled up at him, biting her lip. During their walk, her arms had found their way around his shoulders, his hands at the back of his neck. They were quite warm, Murph noted to himself.

After a minute of awkward pacing and laughing, Murph nodded quickly, once, over her shoulder. They stopped walking, and Ceilidh looked back over her shoulder. They were standing in front of McGinty's. Ceilidh smiled sweetly up at her captor. "Can you let me go now?"

Murphy thought it through for a moment. "Maybe."

"Please? I want ta go inside an' drink an' meet yer brother an' shit."

Murph sighed dramatically, looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow. Before he could reply to her, Ceilidh made a thoughtful face, and added "I'll let ya make up fer lost holdin' time later. If ya behave."

He instantly dropped his arms, and stepped past Ceilidh to hold open the door. With a broad smile, Ceilidh patted his arm and stepped over the threshold.

Murph followed Ceilidh, shaking his head and smiling. She was something else.

* * *

_Author's Note: There ya have it! Chapter two. Isn't that fun? Thanks for sticking around y'all. Lots of love, hugs, and appreciation to those who followed and favourite'd this story; much obliged. Special thanks to those who reviewed - they keep me writing. Anyhoodle. I'm sticking with the same format as the first chapter - a stanza of the song's lyrics to one chapter. I might change it up a little though - switch around a couple verses, have two per chapter, etc. Only for the purpose of it going along with my story._

_Quick note on Gaelic:_

_Hóigh - Hello_

_Thàinig oirnn - Bad weather_

_Again, thanks for reading, and please take a mo to leave a review - I'd love to know what you think!_

_Kisses and cumshots,_

_Melanie_

_P.S: If anyone cares: I got engaged :')_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aint Never Seen Nothing Like A Galway Girl_

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story, except the things you don't recognize from the films. I borrow characters and play with them._

_Pairing: Murph/OC_

_Summary: Set before the boys' Calling from the Lord. Murphy takes the long way to McGinty's, lost in thought when he runs into a woman with a familiar accent. Murphy/OC. Song!Fic._

_Really super quick author's note that you really should read so you don't get confused: I switched around the next two verses of the song. First verse should be "We were halfway there…" and second should be "And I ask you friend…" but for the purposes of chronology, I switched the two around. Longer author's note at the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading x_

* * *

_And I ask you friend, what__'__s a fella to do ?_

'_Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue._

_So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl,_

_And I lost my heart to a Galway girl._

They had been at McGinty's pub for barely a minute when Connor pounced. Ceilidh had stepped inside, shook off the rain ad removed her sodden jacket, folding it over her arm. Murph walked in beside her, placing his hand at the small of her back gently, and leading her over to the bar.

The pub was busy that night; filled with the sounds of glasses clinking and laughter. Smoke filled the air, and Ceilidh smiled to herself. She felt at home here.

There was an open seat beside Rocco and Connor that they'd obviously saved for Murph. He walked over with Ceilidh and made a quick nod and whistle at the bloke sitting in the seat next to the open one and gestured to Ceilidh. He immediately stood up and moved to stand elsewhere.

Connor had noticed his twin's escort. Ceilidh smiled politely at him and gave him a small wave whilst Connor smiled back and Rocco looked her up and down. Murph made a mental note to slap him for that later. They stood behind the two seated men and Connor stood up, grabbing Ceilidh's free hand and bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"Evenin' lass. Me name's Connor MacManus. I see you came in here with me useless brother, and cant help but notice his hands all over ya. Need be to beat him for ya?" Connor asked with a wink. Ceilidh smiled, taking her hand back. Murph removed his hand from her back at once, glaring at his twin.

"I'm fairly certain I'd be able to beat him meself, but thanks for the offer," she replied with a grin. Connor noticed her accent and raised his eyebrows. He looked up at Murph. "Feisty and Irish? Well, well, well."

Murph ignored his brother and gestured the newly-available barstool to Ceilidh; a tad angry when Connor beat him to it, leading Ceilidh over to sit beside him. She nodded, gave a small 'ta' and placed her jacket on the floor beneath her barstool. Murph grumbled lightly and did the same, sitting on Ceilidh's other side. Rocco smiled over at the new arrivals and lit up a cigarette.

Murph ordered two beers for him and Ceilidh from Doc, and gave her glass a small tap when they received it. She smiled over at him before taking a deep pull, her eyes not leaving his.

Roughly two hours later, the pub was near empty. All that remained were Doc, Con, Murph, Rocco, and Ceilidh. The bar had closed half an hour before that, and Ceilidh was sitting on top of the bar, her feet resting on her barstool, looking between the MacManus boys and they told her stories. Rocco chimed in occasionally on stories he was actually there for. She was on her fifth beer, and had taken four shots with the boys. She may be Irish, but she was starting to feel the effects.

Ceilidh's hair hung loose and in waves down her back. It had had time to dry in the warm pub, and Murph couldn't stop staring at her. She was enjoying herself; he could tell. She looked absolutely stunning when she laughed. Connor could sense his twin was a tad smitten with Ceilidh; fancying her more and more as they learned more about each other: their drunken adventures, their childhoods. Connor smiled over his beer as he noticed Murph watching her. Again.

For some reason or another, Doc decided to cue up some music for them. Murph couldn't remember how that whole conversation about music started; all he remembered was some might talk from Ceilidh about dancing.

Doc put on a mix CD of Celtic music. First up was "A Place In The Choir," with Connor, Murph, and Ceilidh knew all the words to. She jumped down off the counter, a tad shaky, as the lyrics started pounding out. She did a small spin and started singing lightly with her eyes closed, clapping to the beat. Con and Murph joined in, stomping and clapping out the beat whilst singing and laughing wildly. Rocco nursed a pint and watched on with a wide smile.

Once the song ended, Ceilidh sat down and could barely breath from laughing. She grasped her side as she attempted to get her breath. Con had a shot of whiskey ready for her; he handed it over with a wink and she downed it without batting an eyelash. Needless to say, the boys were impressed.

A few Gaelic songs passed, and suddenly The Blood of Cuchulainn was filling the pub with its lilting notes. Ceilidh's eyes widened before she stood up again, grabbing Murph's arm and begging him with her eyes to dance with her. Murph looked quickly over at his brother, but Con merely laughed and shook his head. Murph had never danced in his life. He stood idly by for a moment as they all watched Ceilidh smile and spin, her feet moving quick.

"Look at 'er go," Con remarked over the music, smiling. "All flyin' hair. She'll lay a spell on ya, she will. Let's just hope Murphy 'ere can be half as good," he finished, pushing his brother closer to Ceilidh. She grinned widely at him, grabbing his hands and pulling her with him.

"Watch me feet," she said in his ear, and she showed him a few easy steps to go with the beat of the song. He watched for a moment or two before copying the movements.

They flowed like water together; all smiles as they danced in that pub. He got a hang of the steps easily, and before long they were dancing in perfect harmony with each other.

As the song came to a close, everyone clapped. On the bar, Doc had two fresh Guinnesses waiting for Murph and Ceilidh. She pulled him in for a quick hug and kiss on the cheek as the stepped forward to grab their drinks. Con grinned at the look of shock on his twin's face.

They'd all barely taken one sip of their drinks before Ceilidh was up again, dragging Murph with her again. He laughed, setting down his Guinness before stepping forward towards her. She had her hand within his, and he gave her a quick twirl around before she laid one hand on his shoulder, the other remaining in his hand, whilst his free hand rested on her waist. They spun quickly together, grinning and laughing. Murph saw his brother give Rocco a slap upside the head over Ceilidh's shoulder as he asked his brother to dance.

"I'm nowhere near drunk enough fer tha' shit, Roc," Con said to him, slapping him again. He looked over at his twin and Ceilidh. "I might just have to steal this lovely lass from me brother," he teased at Murph.

Murph rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but notice Ceilidh's hand tighten in his. She leaned up to quickly whisper in his ear, "Don't worry. I'm yers, luv."

It was in that moment that Murph realized his lustful ardour towards this woman.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was a wee bit boring. I promise you: we get into smut next chapter :') Thank you ever so much for reviewing! It really does mean a lot. And thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for the well wishes about my engagement. I couldn't be more happy! Plus, my fiancé and I have decided to honeymoon in Scotland. ASDFGHJKL YES GOOD amiright? Anyhoodle. Like I said in my first author's note: the third and fourth verses of the song have been switched around to avoid any chronology issues._

_Thanks for reading, and please take a moment out of your busy day to tell me what you think of this fic!_

_Kisses and cumshots,_

_Melanie_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Happy new year, my lovelies.

I want to apologize for not updating in 56 years. I havent even written the next chapter, I just ... Havent had any inspiration. I do promise you I will write it very soon. Classes start next week, and my violin lessons begin (yay for getting a violin for Christmas), but I swear on the Doctor's two hearts that I will write the next chapter before January ends.

Again, I'm very, very sorry.

I hope you all had a wonderful holiday x

Kisses and cumshots,

Melanie


	5. Chapter 4

_Aint Never Seen Nothing Like A Galway Girl_

_Chapter 4_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story, except the things you don't recognize from the films. I borrow characters and play with them._

_Pairing: Murph/OC_

_Summary: Set before the boys' Calling from the Lord. Murphy takes the long way to McGinty's, lost in thought when he runs into a woman with a familiar accent. Murphy/OC. Song!Fic._

_Author's Note: Thanks for sticking around, ya'll! All the favourites and follows make my heart soar; thank you. Special thanks to reviewers x_

_ANYHOODLE. I'll be posting the chapter directly following this sometime in the next few days as an apology for not updating in such a long time. One more thing: This chapter we get smut. Isn't that fun? _

_ALSO ANOTHER FUN FACT: Our favourite Irish brothers are coming to Vancouver for the FanExpo in April. I live in Vancouver. This pleases Melanie._

_Kisses and cumshots,_

_Melanie_

_(P.S: Feel free to find me on tumblr at gentlyriseandsoftlycall (: )_

* * *

_We were halfway there when the rain came down,_

_Of a day ay eh ay eh._

_And she asked me up to her flat downtown,_

_Of a fine soft day ay eh._

Their laughter rang out through the damp evening air. The rain had long stopped, and Murph and Ceilidh were arm in arm once again as they made their way away from McGinty's. They were stumbling around and attempting to hold each other up, which mostly failed. But they tried anyway.

"I - I can' believe this happened. Meetin' ya earlier tonigh' an' gettin' drunk an' yer brother flirtin' wit' me an' shit. I've known ya fer … six hours? Somethin' like tha'. Anyway … Six hours an' now I'm stumblin' drunk 'round Boston wit' ya. All because I was cravin' a fag somethin' fierce. Hey look - Pancakes." Ceilidh suddenly pointed across the street from them to a breakfast restaurant that was open 24 hours. Her drunken pointing caused her to walk in that direction, taking Murph with her. The pair had left McGinty's only minutes ago, leaving Con and Rocco by themselves at the pub - possibly heading back to the MacManus' flat or possibly to another pub. All Murph knew was that he wanted a bit of alone time with the lovely McCoy. Where they were headed, he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her. She had kept up a drunken chatter the whole while, talking about whatever she fancied to Murph, not caring if it made sense or not. It was endearing.

Murph quickly wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her back to the sidewalk, chuckling the whole while. "No, lass."

Ceilidh's look of utter sadness brought on another round of laughter on Murph's part. But she cracked a smile, and playfully hit him on the chest. Murph hadn't let his arm slip from her waist yet, and she placed a hand over his, leaning back into his chest. Her dark curls brushed his chin as she giggled beneath him, pushing her arse back. Directly in the vicinity of his crotch. He squirmed as he let out a shocked breath, causing Ceilidh to smile wider. His arm tightened round her waist as he pulled her closer.

"Tryin' ta tell me somethin', lass?" He asked as they continued to walk, slower this time. Ceilidh leaned her head further back, looking up into his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I've been tryin' ta tell ya all night, MacManus. Since I'm now obviously more inebriated than I was earlier, I thought I'd make it a wee bit more obvious," she said with a warm smile. Murph blinked, looking down at her, not saying anything. With an exaggerated eye roll, Ceilidh shakily turned around, causing Murph to whimper lightly. The growing hardness in his trousers was sad to see her go. But her heat was only gone a moment as she turned to face him, his arm still around her waist. He placed the other one round her as well, and she wove her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, lifting her chin slightly, her eyes never leaving his. Murph could feel his heart hammer away in his chest as he brought his mouth to meet her. They were so close now; he could feel her breath was across his face as both of their eyes fell closed. They inched, closer and closer, agonizingly slow. When they were mere millimetres apart -

It started to rain. Ceilidh twitched as she felt the fat drops fall on her forehead, her nose, and slide down her neck. She shuddered delicately, scrunching her nose and instinctively pulling away from Murph. He shook his head lightly; dispelling the raindrops that had already made a home in his hair. He opened his eyes, and saw Ceilidh's wide blue ones watching him, a blush reddening her cheeks to a rosy hue. She looked beautiful.

They stared at each other a moment, marvelling at what just happened - or what didn't happen, really. The fierce red blush on Ceilidh's cheeks remained there as she smiled sheepishly up at him, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Murph smiled back at her, feeling a small heat creep up his neck. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, making her giggle. His hands remained on the small of her back, and he used those to pull her closer to him. Ceilidh rested her head in the crook of his neck, her hands falling from the nape to his shoulder blades. She placed a small, gentle kiss on the side of his neck; so soft Murph wasn't sure it happened at all.

They stayed in a hug for a few moments, before Ceilidh started to pull away. Murph instinctively looked down, and saw her smiling flirtatiously up at him. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled back.

"It's rainin' somethin' awful, an' me hotel's not tha' far. How would ya fancy comin' by?" She asked, her voice quiet in the night.

He didn't even have to think it over. "I'd love ta, lass."

When Murph thought about it earlier in the evening -only once or twice, he lied to himself- he'd wanted their first kiss to be perfect. And, he supposed, it was. It just wasn't the sweet and gentle type of first kiss, like in the films. It was messy and fun; filled with heavy breaths and tongues battling for dominance. It was desperate and passionate. It was against a door.

Murph was sure his Ma would've slapped him right upside the head if she saw the vulgar way he treated a woman.

They had made it through the rain to Ceilidh's hotel in only ten minutes' time. They remained arm-in-arm, and ran through the evening's gloom the whole way, laughing and smiling at each other. It felt quite natural with her, Murph thought. Laughing with Ceilidh. Like breathing.

Distinctly more wet than earlier, they walked through the lobby of the hotel Ceilidh and her illusive sister were staying at. It was brightly lit, with only one man behind the counter. He chuckled and shook his head as the two inebriated Irish folk whisked by. Once they hit the lift, Ceilidh pressed the button for the seventh floor, and leaned against the wall, her eyes falling shut. There was a small smile on her face, and Murph couldn't help smiling at the sight. As he watched, Ceilidh opened her eyes and reached down, unzipping her boots and stepping out of them. Once her now-bare feet touched the group, she let out a moan of pleasure. She often thought that taking off tight shoes after a long day was the most beautiful feeling. Next to an orgasm, that is.

She leaned down, slightly shaky, and picked up her boots. Ceilidh cracked her toes, wiggling them, and turned her ankle round. Letting her feet breathe, she looked up at Murph, and let out a quick laugh when she saw he was watching her.

"Sorry, luv. Sore feet," she explained, chuckling.

He laughed with her as the lift dinged!, signalling that they had arrived on the seventh floor. Ceilidh, with a flirtatious smile once again making its way to her lips, grabbed hold of Murph's hand, and led him out of the confined lift. She walked, dragging Murph behind her, past three doors before she stopped at the fourth door on the left side. Room 707.

Once in front of the door, Ceilidh reached into her pocket for the key. But, little did she know, Murph was an impatient man. He grabbed Ceilidh gently by the shoulder and spun her round. She looked up into his eyes with shock, before the lust took over. She leaned back against the still-closed door, dropped her boots and key, and reached for Murph as he reached for her. He braced his hands against the door, on either side of Ceilidh's face, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Murph pushed his body against hers, making contact everywhere he could. Knees, chest, mouth.

They kissed for the first time. It wasn't shy, it wasn't sweet. It was slow at first; their mouths made contact and both their lips stayed firmly pressed together, not letting the other enter just yet. But as Murph made a small purr in the back of his throat, Ceilidh all but melted into him. She opened up to him, letting his tongue slide into her mouth. She pressed her back harder against the door behind her, gaining leverage. She wrapped one leg around his waist, her hands running down his neck and chest, exploring. Their tongues battled for dominance, which was a battle Murph won. It made Ceilidh smile behind the kiss; she found the hem of his jacket and slipped her hands beneath it, searching for his feverish skin. When she found it, she ran her fingers over his hip bones, and they came to a rest on the small of his back. She dug her nails in, pulling him ever closer.

With a great effort, Murph pulled back from her. He rested his forehead against hers as they regained their breath, Murph never taking his eyes from Ceilidh's. She smiled, an eyebrow quirking up in question: Why did we stop?

"I think it would be best if we continued inside," he told her, and she nodded in agreement. He backed away from her as she bent over to pick up her boots and room key. Once they were in hand, Ceilidh turned round, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Murph quickly followed.

Ceilidh turned on the light, revealing the small room. She dropped her shoes beside the door, placing the key on top of a table beside the door. Murph let his gaze wander around the room quickly, taking in his surroundings. Directly to his left was another door, presumably for the bathroom. A few steps forward from the front door, lay the rest of the room. A small television sat, lonely, on one corner. Two queen-sized beds sat side-by-side against the far wall. Both were empty.

"Where's yer sister?" Murph asked, shrugging off his jacket. Ceilidh took the article of clothing from his, placing it on the table next to her own. "With some bloke. She told me she wouldn't be back til tomorrow mornin'," she explained to Murph.

He nodded his head, before toeing off his boots. Ceilidh smiled suggestively, then perched on the edge of one of the beds. She patted the empty space beside her, inviting Murph over. He didn't need to be asked twice.

He walked slowly over to her, watching as she bit her lip. She scootched further back on the bed, opening her legs for him. He nearly moaned at the sight. He sat on his knees between her legs, smiling down at her. Ceilidh reached up and pawed at Murph's shirt, signalling that she wanted it off. He chuckled at that, before grabbing the hem of his black tee shirt, and pulling it up and over his head. He discarded the fabric quickly, throwing it on the ground behind him. Not to be outdone, Ceilidh pulled off her sleeveless red shirt, throwing it behind Murph, revealing a strapless black bra. Murph leaned down, and kissed the top of both her breasts once, before giving her a quick kiss on the neck.

Ceilidh's eyes fell shut as she moaned lightly, lavishing in the feeling. She pushed back Murph at the shoulders, so she had room to unclasp her brassiere from the front. Once unclasped, she pulled it out from under her and threw the garment to the floor. She shook out her hair, letting it fall all around her face, before looking up into Murph's eyes.

He was staring at her, every inch of her; he moved his eyes up and down her body, drinking her in. Her long legs, her curves, her ample breasts, the thrumming pulse at her throat, and those sapphire eyes. She was remarkably beautiful. He leaned down the kiss her once again, his hands going for her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. She gasped in response, and felt even more heat rush to the spot between her legs.

Reaching between the nonexistent space between their bodies, Ceilidh fumbled at the belt around Murph's waist. He lifted his body from her, giving her space to remove his trousers. Getting the space she needed, Ceilidh quickly undid Murph's belt, popped the button, and brought down the zipper on his worn blue jeans. She sat herself up slightly, pulling the jeans down Murph's hips. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to remove them from this angle, Murph stood up and dropped his trousers to the floor, stepping out of them. He saw Ceilidh biting her lip once again, gazing down longingly at his tented boxers.

Murph stepped forward, and repeated Ceilidh's actions on her own jeans. He had them undone in no time, and pulled them down her supple legs, letting them fall to the floor. She hadnt been wearing any panties, and that drove him mad. Quickly stepping out of his boxers, he got back to his position between her legs, kissing her franticly.

His hand reached down between her legs, exploring her most precious spot. She moaned into his mouth as he found her clitoris, rubbing it gently with the pad of his thumb. She grabbed onto his hair, tightening her fingers in the smooth, brown locks, holding him against her; with the other hand she reached down and grabbed onto his throbbing cock. He gasped into her mouth, not expecting her hand. He could feel her smiling while they kissed. She gripped his cock, slowly bringing her hand up and down the shaft. With a growl, he began to massage her clit in earnest. There was a sudden, unspoken competition: who could make the other come first.

When Ceilidh realized that she was close to the edge, she opened her eyes and hooked her leg around Murph's waist. With a quick twist, she pushed him over so he was now on his back, with Ceilidh on top. She gave him a wicked grin; Murph's hand was now at his side, not fiddling with her clitoris. He mock-glared at her; she simply laughed.

"Yer not winnin' this one, MacManus," she laughed. Before he had a chance to protest, she had slid lower down the bed, and wrapped her mouth around his cock. He then found he didn't want to protest.

His eyes fell shut, and he moaned with pleasure as Ceilidh's tongue lapped playfully at the head of his cock, her mouth diving up and down. And when she hollowed out her cheeks. Lord's fucking name.

Murph rested his hand atop Ceilidh's head, his fingers knotting in her dark hair. He urged her on, and they both moaned. She loved the feel of his hands in her hair. She loved the way he was acting; loved the fact that she did this to him. No one else. She was doing this.

When Murph felt himself getting close to the precipice of orgasm, he opened it his eyes. He didn't want to finish like this; he wanted Ceilidh to feel it too. With a thick swallow, he said "Ceilidh, ya need ta stop, lass. I'm almost there."

She almost frowned. Releasing his cock from her mouth, she grinned at Murph's form. He was heavy-lidded, breathing heavy, with a sheen of sweat on every inch of his body. Ceilidh bit her lip, and crawled on top of him. Her knees on either side of his chest, she lowered herself down onto him, using a hand to guide his cock into her sopping-wet cunt. She was glad he'd stopped her. She wanted them to come together, the first time. Because, she knew, there would be more times throughout the night.

As he slip inside her, both parties let out a moan of pleasure. He stretched her slightly; it had been a while. Murph had to stop himself from thrusting hard into her right there; he knew she needed to get comfortable. Resting her hands on his chest, Ceilidh positioned herself lower onto him, letting his in the whole way. She bit her lip and moaned, her eyes falling closed as her legs trembled with lust. Murph brought his hands up to grip her waist, digging his fingers in to her pale flesh. She moaned once again, and began to grind against him; asking permission to begin making love. He smiled, his eyes never leaving hers.

They began a natural rhythm of push and pull; like they were destined to make love. She brought herself down, he pushed his waist up. They moaned together, eyes lighting up in ecstasy, as they both grew closer to their point of orgasm.

When Ceilidh whimpered that she was close, he began pounding into her with a new vigour; hard and fast they trusted; and, together, they fell off the edge and cried out as an orgasm rocketed through them both.

"Oh, Lord," Ceilidh cried out, in between pants of Murphy, Murphy. Murph shouted out her name as he came inside her.

Ceilidh quite literally rode out the waves of her pleasure, her eyes never wavering from Murph's. She smiled at him.

Exhausted, Ceilidh fell forward, her chest atop Murph's, her face burrowed in his neck. He wound his arms around her back, holding her in place. Her legs were shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm, and she kissed Murph's neck, over and over, before leaning up to kiss him gently on the mouth.

* * *

_Yet another author's note: Sorry for ending it quite abruptly, but I do have something planned for the end of this story. I'm not really going to follow the last verse of the song; he wakes up alone, to find her gone forever. Because I don't think Murph deserves that, do you? Thanks again for reading; only one more chapter after this! x_


	6. Chapter 5

_Aint Never Seen Nothing Like A Galway Girl_

_Chapter 5_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story, except the things you don't recognize from the films. I borrow characters and play with them._

_Pairing: Murph/OC_

_Summary: Set before the boys' Calling from the Lord. Murphy takes the long way to McGinty's, lost in thought when he runs into a woman with a familiar accent. Murphy/OC. Song!Fic._

_Author's Note: This is it! The final chapter. Heart breaking, innit? One more huge thanks to everyone who stuck around to read this; I very much appreciate it! Please leave one final review, letting me know what you loved and hated about this story._

_Once again, thank you for sticking around._

_Kisses and cumshots,_

_Melanie_

* * *

_When I woke up I was all alone,_

_With a broken heart and a ticket home._

_And I ask you now, tell me what would you do?_

_If her hair was black and her eyes were blue._

_I've travelled around, I've been all over this world,_

_Boys, I aint never seen nothing like a Galway girl._

They hardly slept throughout the night. They were constantly awake; awake and talking, laughing, and fucking. At one point, Murph had stepped out of the hotel to pick up cigarettes and food, and had come back to find Ceilidh dancing round the room, a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She was naked, a sheen of sweat across her skin. Her ebony hair long down her back, waving slightly and sticking to the back of her neck. She had her eyes closed, and was moving to her own music. She looked beautiful. Murph had taken her right on the floor then, leaving the cigarettes and food on the table, the whiskey forgotten for now.

It was a beautiful and blissful night, for both of them. But, as they say, all good things must come to an end. And end it did.

In the morning, the sun reflected off the mirror across the room. For a moment, a single beam of light became so much more than it really was. It became a star. It became the center, and everything fell around it. But just as soon as Murph realized its beauty, it's gone and he's trying to figure out why the hell there's sun in his face.

He woke with an incoherent grumble, sitting up and stretching. It was early in the morning, he realized. Too early to be awake when one was drinking and fucking all night. He groaned, rolling himself off the bed and stumbling, naked, towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he woke up a little. Standing in front of the mirror, he rubbed his eyes and mussed his hair slightly. Turning the tap on cold, he splashed water on his face before turning to the toilet to take his morning piss.

After Murph was finished in the bathroom, he stepped back into the large, open room of the hotel. He stretched once more, and froze, realization dawning on him.

He was the only one in the room.

Breath becoming slightly hitched, Murph pulled on his boxers and jeans before searching, perhaps in vain, around the hotel room. He searched for her clothes, her necklace, the bag of crisps she wanted to save for her sister. But it wasn't there. Nothing was. Not her clothes, the cigarettes he bought her, not the fucking salt and vinegar crisps. Not Ceilidh.

She was gone.

Murph ran a hand down his face, his heart pounding. She had just … left. No goodbye, nothing. He hadn't heard her leave. He hadn't even heard her sister come in, or the hushed 'let's get the fuck outta here' conversation they most definitely had had. Murph shook his head, chuckling to himself. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Falling for a woman the night he fucking met her. He wasn't in love, per se. But he definitely had never met a woman like Ceilidh before.

He shook his head once more, before hunting around for his things. Finding his shirt and coat, he pulled those on before sitting on the bed and pulling on his socks. As he sat down, he heard something crinkle beneath him. Turning his body round and sitting up, he looked down at the foot of the bed. Right there, beneath a layer of the blanket, was a sheet of paper. And on that paper, a note. Adressed to him. With a quirked eyebrow, he read through the quickly-scrawled lines.

_MacManus,_

_Hiya love. I know you probably hate me, or think me a slag, for just up and leaving you. I`m sorry you had to wake up alone, I know how embarrassing and heartbreaking that is. But my sister turned up at around four in the am, running in like a bat outta hell. You were passed right out, snoring. It`s very cute, you know. Anyway. My sister ran in here, and told me we had to leave, right now. Talia is … A troublemaker. She gets into trouble easily, and often. So if she said we had to leave, now, we ought to have left five minute s ago. It seemed she offended some mobster or other …_

_Just know that I`m sorry. And I do care about you. I loved last night, and wouldn't mind doing it again. If you`re ever in Dublin, come find me._

_Slán, m__'__aer. I will never forget you._

_McCoy_

Murph shook his head once again as he read through the letter, a small smile pulling at his lips. He folded the note in half, shoving into his back pocket.

He stepped into his boots, swiping his cigarettes off the table and putting them in his jacket pocket. He stepped out of the room, and made his way out of the hotel.

Once outside, he lit up a fag and began walking towards the flat he shared with Conn.

Murph couldn't help but chuckle to himself; the whole story seemed wild. But, one thing he learned out of the whole experience; it was true what they said. He had NEVER seen anything like a Galway girl.

* * *

_One last author's note: So yeah. I lied. I am following the song. But I couldn't let you believe that, could I?_

_Quick note on Gaelic: Slán, m'aer – Goodbye, my air._

_Thanks for reading; it's been a good journey. Laugh often, love without regret._

_Forever yours,_

_Melanie x_


	7. Yet Another Unneccisary Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_Hiya all. I just wanted to give you guys a quick bonus. I want you to listen to the song Teir Abhaile Riu, by Celtic Woman. It's a gorgeous song and fits Ceilidh so well I cant believe I forgot to encorporate it to the story._

_I also have a request._

_I'm thinking of adding a bonus chapter. When Connor, Murphy, and Noah go to Ireland, perhaps Murph stops in Dublin, trying to find Ceilidh. My request is this: Leave a review telling me what you think of this idea. If I get seven (my lucky number) reviews telling me I should go ahead with it, I'll write and post it. Sounds fair, doesn't it?_

_Always yours,_

_Melanie x_

* * *

_Lyrics for Teir Abhaile Riu that stick out most for me:_

_"Look how the light of the town_,  
_ The lights of the town are shining now_.  
_ Tonight I'll be dancing around_,  
_ I'm off on the road to Galway now_.  
_ Look how she's off on the town_,  
_ She's off on a search for sailors though_  
_ There's fine fellas here to be found_.  
_She's never been one to stay at home._


End file.
